Le bâtard de Dûnland
by Elencirya
Summary: Comment Grima est-il devenu méchant? cette courte fic donne une possible réponse... Réponse au 28e défi du Poney Fringant!


**Le bâtard de Dûnland**

Accoudé à l'une des rares fenêtres de la sombre tour d'Isengard, Grima restait songeur. A vrai dire il était dans cet état d'esprit depuis son arrivée, depuis que sa traîtrise avait été dévoilée et qu'il avait été brutalement chassé du Rohan… La haine et la rancœur ont alors rapidement fait place à un abattement total : il n'était plus rien désormais. L'antre de Saroumane avait été le seul endroit où il avait pu se réfugier, mais désormais il n'avait plus aucune valeur aux yeux de son maître. Il n'était qu'un hôte bien encombrant… et inutile.

Grima avait alors tout loisir de penser sans cesse aux suites d'événements de sa vie qui l'avaient mené là… Comment il avait été amené à trahir le Rohan au profit de ce magicien dévoyé, comment il a pu décider de servir le Mal en toute connaissance de cause… A présent qu'il se retrouvait là, il avait l'impression de voir enfin sa conscience se réveiller : que n'aurait-il pas donné pour tout recommencer ! Sa vie, ses actions… Tout était à refaire. Mais c'était impossible…

Sa vie, déjà, avait bien mal commencé. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais du exister… Depuis sa tendre enfance, Grima a vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme les autres : ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau juraient bien trop violemment avec les chevelures blondes et rousses de ses camarades ! Aucun adulte n'avait de cheveux sombres, pas au Rohan en tout cas… Il était uniquement élevé par sa mère, il n'avait jamais connu son père – et il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle pour en savoir plus : elle se fermait toujours dès qu'il essayait d'aborder le sujet.

Mais les autres enfants, et même les adultes, lui rappelaient quotidiennement et cruellement cette différence : personne ne voulait l'approcher, il était sans cesse conspué, moqué, parfois brutalisé… On l'appelait alors « le bâtard de Dûnland ». En grandissant, il appris que le pays de Dûn était la contrée qui rassemblait les pires ennemis des Rohirrims, qu'on les dépeignait comme des brutes barbares mates de peau, courtaudes et trapues, et… aux cheveux noirs ! Ce détail n'échappa évidemment pas au jeune Grima, qui compris alors la raison de la haine que les autres avaient à son encontre… Mais cela ne fit que grossir le sentiment de profonde injustice qu'il nourrissait depuis des années : il n'avait pas choisi d'être le fils d'un Dunlending !

Face aux quolibets incessants, même sa propre mère se sentait impuissante, d'autant plus qu'elle lui refusait toujours toute explication. D'ailleurs elle aussi se trouvait de plus en plus exclue, et restait de plus en plus souvent prostrée dans le silence. Et lorsque son fils atteignit sa douzième année, elle contracta une mauvaise grippe et mourut peu de temps après, laissant Grima affronter seul la haine des autres, en plus du deuil de la seule personne qui lui était proche… En y repensant, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, ce qui le bouleversa encore davantage : depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus pleuré ?

Car après l'enterrement discret et hâtif de sa mère, il décida qu'il ne montrerait plus jamais de trace d'émotions à autrui. Qu'il serait fort, digne d'elle… De cette femme qui malgré une relation interdite, avait décidé de garder son enfant avec elle et de l'élever tant bien que mal. Il n'avait aucune idée des circonstances de sa conception : viol ? relation consentie ? La haine de la plupart des Rohirrims à son égard et le mépris qu'ils affichaient pour sa mère laissaient penser à la deuxième option, mais le regard empli de pitié que leur adressaient certaines femmes avait de quoi faire douter… Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait jamais dû naître, et durant toute sa courte vie on le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Alors les idées de vengeance, restées enfouies au fond de lui du vivant de sa mère, se sont déchaînées : on ne voyait que sa moitié dunlending en lui ? Soit, il en serait un à part entière. Mais officiellement, étant le fils d'une femme du Rohan, personne n'était en droit de le chasser… Il resterait donc, mais il décida qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour mener ce pays à sa perte… Quoi qu'il en coûte. Même s'il devait en mourir, même si pour cela il devrait servir les puissances des Ténèbres… Son esprit s'assombrit alors rapidement, et même les chevaux commencèrent à l'éviter, alors qu'ils étaient jusqu'à présent les seuls êtres qui lui accordaient une réelle sympathie. Ce lien avec les animaux fétiches du Rohan s'estompait, et cela ne fit que renforcer grima dans sa certitude qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de sa terre maternelle.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit fort approprié que Saroumane parvint un jour à le contacter. Il lui proposait un marché tellement alléchant… Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il allait l'aider à contrôler totalement le roi Théoden et en faire un pantin docile, laissant au magicien blanc tout le loisir de prendre le contrôle sur le Rohan. Grima, en échange, avait non seulement la satisfaction de quasiment diriger le pays qui le haïssait, tout en le menant sciemment à sa perte, mais aussi la promesse d'épouser la si jolie nièce du roi à la mort de ce dernier… Ainsi l'humiliation serait totale.

Aveuglé par la haine qui le consumait, Grima ne se posa guère plus de questions et accepta le marché. Et tomba sous le joug de ce mage des ténèbres… Dès lors, seule comptait la domination croissante qu'il exerçait sur Théoden. La belle Eowyn le détestait, il se disait que sa victoire ne serait que plus grande lorsqu'il l'épouserait de force ! Tous sentiments de pitié, de compassion, d'amour… l'avaient quitté. Définitivement, pensait-il alors.

Ô combien il se trompait ! A présent qu'il n'était rien plus qu'un immonde traître ayant échappé de peu à la mort, et dont le maître se trouvait bien encombré. A présent il n'avait même plus cette haine des Rohirrims qui avait été si longtemps son moteur : il se sentait tellement lâche, stupide… Evidemment, les traumatismes de son enfance ne l'ont pas aidé. Mais au lieu de prendre enfin les choses en main, d'asséner une bonne fois pour toutes que son ascendance paternelle n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était, il a fait tout le contraire : il leur a prouvé à tous qu'ils avaient bien raison de l'estimer indigne de confiance, depuis toujours.

Et à présent qu'il se retrouvait _de facto_ prisonnier de la haute porte d'Orthanc, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée : se débarrasser de Saroumane ! Non seulement il s'offrait la liberté (même si elle ne devait le mener qu'à de longues errances), mais en plus il offrait un sacré service aux peuples Libres en éliminant le partenaire le plus puissant de Sauron… Qui sait, peut-être serait-il même un peu pardonné après cet exploit ? Car ce serait réellement un acte tout à fait incroyable, et le seul fait d'y songer le ramena rapidement à la réalité : non, il lui était vraiment impossible de tenter la moindre chose contre le mage blanc. Ou alors, ce serait du suicide… et il n'en était pas encore là. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il finirait sa vie dans cette sinistre tour de basalte noir…

Alors il attendait. Qui ? Quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il faisait son possible pour rester discret : sa vie ne valait plus rien, il lui avait bien souvent signifié cette réalité ! Attendre son heure… Après tout, il savait le faire. Il l'avait bien fait pendant tout sa jeunesse au Rohan ! « Langue de serpent » avait été son surnom lorsqu'il avait réussi à être le conseiller de Théoden, mais décidément il le portait vraiment bien. Ses orignes paternelles étaient-elles responsables d'un caractère aussi veule ? Fort bien. Mais cette fois ce sera ce sinistre magicien renégat qui en fera les frais…

FIN


End file.
